Les secrets du professeur McGonagall
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Lorsque les jumeaux Weasley posent des questions en vue d'un questionnaire, celles-ci sont trop souvent gênantes. Et, bien que McGonagall les trouvent trop indiscrètes, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y répondre...
1. OS

Un petit OS écrit pendant une nuit d'insomnie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... =)

Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un projet... Les mots en gras étaient à placer dans le dialogue OBLIGATOIREMENT. Et croyez moi, je n'ai pas la même aisance que les Jumeaux Weasley pour jouer avec les mots...

* * *

><p>-Alors, McGo', racontez nous...<p>

La voix de Fred se brisa sous le regard sévère de son professeur.

-Je préférerais Professeur McGonagall, surtout si cette interview finit publiée sur tous les murs de Poudlard.

-Excusez-moi Professeur. Ah ! Et, sans vouloir me répéter, ceci n'est pas une interview mais un **questionnaire** à rendre sur notre modèle, un devoir en somme.

-Un modèle, moi ? répéta la sorcière les joues rosies de plaisir. Pour vous... ?

-Mais oui professeur ! fit George, soutenant son frère. Alors, vous voulez bien répondre à quelques questions ?

-Si c'est pour l'école... Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dire non, souffla la femme.

-Bien, commença Fred en se raclant la gorge. Première question : Pourquoi un chat ?

-Une chatte, je suis une femme tout de même.

George se tourna vers son frère et cacha de sa main, un sourire béat qui lui barrait la figure.

-Oui, pardon, fit Fred qui essayait lui aussi de ne pas rire. Alors, pourquoi un tel chat... pardon, choix ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... répondit le professeur tout en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Suis-je vraiment obliger de fournir une réponse à cette question... assez déplacée ?

-C'est le questionnaire, Professeur, ajouta simplement Fred.

Le professeur McGonagall ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder tour à tour les deux rouquins aux visages identiques qui lui faisaient face. Elle reposa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et toussota légèrement.

-Avez vous une quelconque relation avec le professeur Dumbledore ? dit tout à coup George de but en blanc.

-Pardon ? s'exclama alors la sorcière, outrée. Bien sûr que non ! Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, cela ne vous regarderait aucunement.

-Alors, avec n'importe quel autre homme...

-Ou femme ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, fiers comme à chaque fois que leurs pensées se complétaient. Leur interlocutrice les regarda, choquée. Comment de telles questions pouvaient sortir de la bouche d'enfants de cinquième année ?

-S'il-vous-plaît, vous ne voudriez pas que l'on rate notre questionnaire pour si peu... tenta Fred sournoisement.

-Bon... mais c'est la seule question déplacée à laquelle je répondrai, dit l'interrogée. La réponse est _non._

-Donc, ça explique le chat ! s'écria George, content de la réponse de son professeur.

-Pardon ? fit McGonagall ébahie.

Les deux rouquins levèrent les yeux au ciel dans une synchronisation parfaite. Puis George constata :

-Vous prônez la **chasteté. **

-Certes mais, quel est le rapport entre... entre ces deux choix ?

-Voyons Madame... reprit Fred. La CHAT-STETÉ ! Ouvrez votre esprit, voyons.

Devant un tel manque de maturité et de sérieux, le professeur de Métamorphose resta de marbre. Gêné, Fred passa à la deuxième question :

-Bon... Passons. En étant l'Animagus la plus populaire de l'école...

-La seule en réalité, le reprit McGonagall. Enfin, je l'espère.

-Oui, peut être... Donc, en étant la seule Animagus de ces lieux, ne vous sentez vous pas un peu comme la **mascotte** de Poudlard ?

-La quoi ? s'étrangla le professeur. Bien sûr que non. La mascotte de Poudlard... On croirait rêver !

Un silence s'installa dans la grande salle de classe vide. Silence qui fut rapidement brisé par George.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit un lion ? Vous êtes tout de même la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Ça ne vous gênerait pas de voir un lion se promener dans les rues de Londres ?

-Seulement s'il est vert à pois roses... répondit George pensivement.

-Vert à pois... ? Ne jouez pas avec moi, Mr. Weasley.

-Ce qui nous emmène à notre troisième question, reprit Fred. Professeur, êtes-vous capable de nous différencier ?

-Bien sûr... répliqua la sorcière. Vous êtes Fred, et vous George.

-Honnêtement, Professeur...

-A votre avis, pourquoi je vous appelle toujours par votre nom de famille ?

-C'est nous qui posons les questions ici...

Sous le visage gêné de leur professeur de Métamorphose, les deux frères rires sous cape. Voir la rigide McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor, se sentir mal à l'aise et avoue avoir tort était bien plus que délectable et risible. Quelle chance ils avaient eu d'avoir ce questionnaire...

-Bref, avez vous d'autres questions ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Fred. Etes vous allée dans la réserve du Professeur Rogue, dans la nuit du 9 septembre ?

-Mais... Comment savez-vous que... ? fit le professeur, décontenancée.

-Professeur, nos secrets ne se révèlent pas, voyons. Alors, qu'y avez-vous fait ?

-Je... J'avais des choses à faire.

-L'honnêteté n'est-elle pas une des nombreuses qualités des Gryffondor ? la questionna George, les yeux plissés.

La femme regarda par la fenêtre et souffla d'un air exaspéré. Comment ces enfants pouvaient-ils connaître des choses si intimes. Et pourquoi avait-elle envie de répondre à leurs questions déplacées ? Elle regarda les deux batteurs de sa maison, et leurs petites frimousses rousses. S'attendrissant, elle faillit céder. Mais au dernier moment, elle se reprit.

-D'autres questions ? fit-elle, ignorant délibérément cette dernière remarque.

-Oui, une dernière. Que pensez vous des Vampires **hémophiles** aux canines courtes de Transylvanie ?

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

-En quoi cette question peut être intéressante pour votre devoir ? répondit la sorcière, de plus en plus déroutée par les questions des frères Weasley.

-En rien. Absolument rien, reprit George très sérieux. Nous avions juste fait le pari avec Lee Jordan que nous placerions cette phrase dans notre questionnaire.

-Lui a eu moins de chance, ajouta Fred. Il a dû placer _Babouin en salopette ne montre pas sa quéquette _dans le questionnaire qu'il posait au professeur Rogue...

-Très, très recherché en effet... On ne peut pas sauver l'insauvable... soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt penser l'impensable ? demanda alors Fred.

-En fait, je crois que cette expression n'existe tout simplement pas... lui fit remarquer George, toujours aussi sérieux.

-Ah oui... remarqua simplement son frère.

-Et donc Professeur, cet avis sur nos suceurs de sang hémophiles ?

-Pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais pour faire bonne impression, vous n'avez qu'à recopier un passage du _Traité des Vampires de toutes les contrées,_ de Vladimir II, que vous trouverez à la bibliothèque.

Elle se donna un coup de main sur une poussière qui s'était accrochée sur sa robe. Puis, le regard perdu dans le fond de la salle, elle reprit :

-Je me demande comment Monsieur Jordan va s'en sortir avec son questionnaire...

Juste en imaginant la tête de Severus lorsque le garçon lui sortirait cette phrase aussi ridicule qu'absurde, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. George posa alors un peu trop violemment un parchemin sur son bureau, la sortant de sa torpeur. Il griffonna quelques mots et replia le papier. De son côté, Fred avait rangé ses notes et enfilé sa cape.

Tous deux se levèrent et, après que George eut déposé le parchemin sur le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose, ils la saluèrent et la remercièrent pour l'aide qu'elle leur avait apportée. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'unique porte de la pièce. Mais alors qu'ils allèrent la franchir, McGonagall les interpella. Ils se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

-J'espère que vous aurez au moins un E à ce questionnaire, fit-elle dans un sourire. Sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace.

-Mais non madame, pas un questionnaire, répliqua Fred.

-Une interview, reprit son jumeau.

-On vous l'a pourtant dit,

-Plusieurs fois !

Leur professeur soupira et attrapa le parchemin sur son bureau.

-Nous ne sommes qu'en **Septembre** et vous commencez déjà à me fatiguer...

Elle déplia le papier et lu :

_Professeur, _

_Merci d'avoir répondu à notre petite Interview. Promis, dès demain vous pourrez admirer notre splendide papier sur tous les murs de l'Ecole. En attendant, évitez de vous rendre trop souvent auprès du professeur Rogue, certaines personnes aux esprits tordus pourraient ne pas comprendre vos vraies intentions. Ou bien, elles pourraient les deviner trop facilement..._

_Amicalement Weasley & Weasley._

_PS : Ayez confiance en vous, Professeur, l'âge vous réussi à merveilles. Vous avez encore une très bonne vue, sachant que vous arrivez à nous différencier._

Froissant le parchemin, McGonagall leva la tête. Mais alors qu'elle allait réprimander ses deux jumeaux adorés, ils avaient déjà disparu.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? =D<p> 


	2. Bonus !

Alors... Suite à quelques demandes, j'ai écris l'Interview de Severus par Lee Jordan. =)

Soyez indulgents: comme d'habitude, l'humour n'est vraiment pas mon point fort!

.

.

* * *

><p>-Professeur ! Professeur ! Attendez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît !<p>

Lee Jordan essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son professeur de potions, lequel accélérait pour semer le morveux collant qui le pourchassait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le Gryffondor de cinquième année était essoufflé et tenait avec difficulté une montagne de parchemins dans ses bras.

-Je vous en prie, professeur, se lamenta Lee entre deux souffles. Seulement quelques petites questions. Rien de bien exceptionnel...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Maladroit comme personne, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur les pavés froids du grand couloir. Tous les parchemins lui échappèrent des mains et vinrent orner le sol.

Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta. Avec hésitation il se retourna, sachant amèrement que s'il venait en aide au garçon, il le regretterait. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. D'un coup de baguette, il rassembla tous les papiers et vint les poser délicatement dans les bras du garçon qui s'était redressé.

-Vous me feriez presque pitié, se contenta de dire Rogue, platement. Allons dans mon bureau afin que cela ne s'éternise pas.

Le garçon, obéissant, le suivit sans rien dire. Il était bien trop heureux d'avoir obtenu une entrevue avec le professeur pour la gâcher par quelques mots déplacés. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la classe de potions, Severus Rogue s'installa à son bureau, tandis que le Gryffondor sortait de quoi prendre discrètement des notes.

-Et bien, commencez, Mr. Jordan, ordonna le professeur. Vous n'avez que quelques minutes devant vous...

-Bien... fit Lee en se raclant la gorge. Alors, pourquoi avoir voulu être le directeur de votre maison ?

-Parce que j'étais à Serpentard pendant ma scolarité, tout simplement, siffla Rogue. Pour quelle autre raison sinon ?

-Y avez-vous passé une enfance heureuse ?

Le regard du professeur s'assombrit. Quelle enfance heureuse aurait-il pu avoir ?

-Très, évidemment, répondit-il sans y croire. Avez vous d'autres questions, plus constructives que celle-ci ?

-Euh... Combien de fois par mois vous lavez-vous les cheveux ?

La voix du garçon se brisa sous le regard courroucé de son professeur.

-Vraiment plus constructive, cette question... fit Rogue en arquant le sourcil.

-Alors... On va dire une fois par mois, écrivit de son propre chef le garçon sur son parchemin.

Le professeur de potions le regarda d'un œil sévère. Lee déglutit difficilement et tira sur sa cravate d'un geste nerveux.

-Disons... Quatre plutôt. Ça vous convient quatre ? Je peux mettre six, si vous préférez...

Le jeune sorcier frissonna. Puis, décidant que c'était plus sage, il changea de sujet.

-Sinon, quel est votre couleur préférée? demanda-t-il abordant des choses qui ne fâchent pas.

-Vert. J'apprécie aussi assez le noir.

-D'accord. Le sorcier que vous admirez le plus ?

-Albu... Albéric Grunnion, répondit le sorcier se corrigeant.

-Ah bon ! C'est vraiment étonnant venant de votre part...

Le professeur s'étrangla.

-Vous... vous connaissez Albéric Grunnion ?

-Bien sûr professeur, fit Lee avec assurance. Tout bon ami des jumeaux Weasley qui se respecte connaît l'inventeur des Bombabouses !

Rattrapé dans son mensonge, Rogue garda la tête haute. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il attendait que son élève si embêtant continue son questionnaire, tout en regardant avec insistance la pendule au fond de sa classe.

-Vous préférez l'hiver ou l'été ?

-Drôle de question... fit Rogue, tout de même soulagé. Je dirais hiver.

-Avec ou sans magie ?

-Avec.

-Bizarr' Sisters ou Croque-Mitaines ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Potion Wiggenweld ou Goutte du mort-vivant ?

-La goutte, bien évidemment.

-Slip ou caleçon ?

Lee blanchit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la question qu'il venait de poser, tandis que son professeur toussa violemment.

-Excusez-moi Professeur, ça m'a échappé... déglutit le garçon. Voyons voir... Quel est votre animal préféré ?

-La biche, fit Rogue sans une hésitation, puis il se mordit la langue d'être si réactif. Cela a l'air de vous étonner.

Lee avait les yeux ébahis et la bouche grande ouverte.

-C'est à dire que... J'imaginais quelque chose de plus... visqueux, perfide, désagréable,...

-Quelque chose qui me ressemble ?

-Oui... NON !

De plus en plus gêné, il essuya les gouttes de transpiration qui coulaient sur son front.

-Vous savez quel est mon animal préféré ? C'est le babouin.

-Le babouin ? fit Severus feintant un intérêt modéré.

-Oui, parce _Babouin en salopette, ne montre pas sa quéquette _!

L'enthousiasme du garçon se solda par un regard désespéré de son interlocuteur.

-En effet, cet animal vous convient à merveille. Ça ne serait pas étonnant que votre Patronus soit un singe en salopette... Bref, avez-vous d'autres questions ? Ma prochaine classe commence bientôt.

Lee, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper au regard sévère de son professeur lui indiqua que non. Ramassant toutes ses affaires, il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de classe lorsque Rogue l'interpella :

-J'ai une question moi aussi... fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Avez-vous fait le parchemin sur le Philtre de Confusion que vous deviez me rendre ?

Lee déglutit difficilement. Et fit signe de la tête que, non, il n'avait pas fait ce fichu parchemin.

-Eh bien, reprit Rogue réjouit, j'aurai l'occasion de vous retrouver jeudi soir dès huit heures, pour régler ce petit problème. Sur ce, bonne journée Mr. Jordan.

Et, alors que le professeur riait sous cape d'avoir eut sa vengeance, Lee sortit de la salle chancelant. Certes, il avait passé les pires minutes de sa vie, mais c'était bien mieux que ce que lui aurait fait subir les jumeaux s'il n'avait pas tenu son pari.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Satisfaits/Déçus ? (rayer la mention inutile) ^^


End file.
